Something Wicked
by fadingtales
Summary: She was never the angel of mercy. Kindness was not her strong suit. He knows this very well and that's how he plans to get under her skin. Adam/Faye as an angel and devil. AU. Part of the AU meme on tumblr.


**_Title_**_: Something Wicked_

**_Author_**_: fadingtales_

**_Fandom_**_: The Secret Circle, AU_

**_Ship_**_: Adam Conant/Faye Chamberlain_

**_Rating_**_: PG-13_

**_Summary_**_: She was never the angel of mercy. Kindness was not her strong suit. He knows this very well and that's how he plans to get under her skin. Adam/Faye as an angel and devil. AU._

"Hello, Faye."

She trains her face into a mask of indifference; warriors do not show emotions unnecessarily. And she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his presence unnerved her.

He grins at her in that familiar way. His hair is in a tousled state, dark rings lines his eyes. He probably just finished starting an all night brawl somewhere on earth, or knowing him maybe an orgy. Seduction was always one of his strong suits.

"Adam... What are you doing here? And how did you get past the gates?"

He laughs. It's a wicked sound that would send goosebumps down her arms if she were human.

"Your gates mean nothing to me. You should know that by now."

"You need to leave. _Now_. I don't know what you're up to, but you are breaching the—"

He groans. "Do not recite the rules to me, Faye. I know very well the rules of Heaven and Hell. And as far as I'm concerned I'm not breaking any. This domain is on the borderline. I may occupy it if I wish, so long as I do not mean harm to any of its residents."

"And is that true? Do you mean to inflict no harm?"

"I promise you… harm is the last thing on my mind," He grins mischievously.

She sighs exasperatedly and turns her back on him. That was her first mistake. You should never turn your back on the devil.

His breath is hot on the back of her neck, his hand gripping her wrist. "Not so fast."

"Kindly remove your hands before I slice them off," she says through gritted teeth. She's allowing her emotions to show, but they're difficult to conceal when he's so close.

"Now that's more like it. I've miss this side of you. All fire and passion, not like that cold mask you always wear."

She wretches her hand out of his grasp and turns back towards him. It's easier to face him straight on.

"Don't start."

He raises his hands up in the air in mock innocence.

"Start what?"

"You know what."

"I don't know a thing. I only wanted to catch up with my favorite angel." He says, playing dumb.

Her expression resumes its mask of steel, she not having any of it. He sighs dramatically and pulls a cigarette packet from his coat pocket. She huffs and rolls her eyes. Smoking was always one of his habits that she hated the most. It was a knowledge he knew well.

"Do you have a light?" he asks teasingly. He always did know how to push her buttons.

She quirks her eyebrow up at him, her patience growing increasingly thin, and he laughs again before igniting a flame from a snap of his fingers. He takes a long drag out of his cigarette before blowing a ring of smoke in her direction. She waves it out of her face impatiently.

"How goes the business of inspiring virtue and peace upon the human race?"

"I'm not that kind of angel," she answers with restrain.

His lips curl into a smile. "No. No, you are not... you're much more the avenging kind aren't you?"

She tilts her head to the side and trains a glare in his direction.

"I am the angel of death after all. I pass judgment on the sinners and I shall be the Lord's instrument of retribution when the time comes."

"Indeed… and that time seems to be drawing nearer. My beasts grow restless and they've gotten a taste for human flesh. I should hope your brothers and sisters are well prepared. They're not taught to show mercy to angels either."

"Are you speaking of war, Adam? I should believe even you would not be so foolish as to threaten a soldier of Heaven with such promise of violence. You cannot be so arrogant as to think that your little minions can stand against Heaven's army. I can easily rip out the lungs of your beasts and feast on their blood while doing my nails. Do not test me, Adam. I have no patience for your kind," she snarls.

"Careful, Faye. You're starting to not sound very... _angelic_. It's almost as if you had a little devil on your shoulder."

He takes a step forward and tilts her head up with a finger. He leans in close, their lips almost touching. He smells like smoke and sin.

"You should listen to him sometime."

His gaze flickers from her lips to her eyes and her breath catches in her throat when their gaze meets. For a moment the world is at a standstill. There is only him and her and all of history passing between their eyes; all the bloodshed, the treachery, and the heartbreaks.

"Come back to me," he pleads. "It is where you belong. Even _He_ knows this. This is why He made you the gatekeeper. It's the closest you can get without falling. But you're already on the precipice, Faye. All you need to do… is _jump_."

His words are enticing, seductive. That is the way of the devil. It's how he lures the sinners and the damned. But she won't give in to his game. She has more discipline than that.

He should know by now that his endeavors will prove fruitless, that she's made her decision and if she is accused of any sin it can only be stubbornness.

Still, time and time again he will try. He is relentless and it is something she had always loved and hated about him. And when he's so near like this, she starts wondering if one day he will really chip away the last bit of her resolve.

She shoves him away forcefully.

"I like my feet on solid ground, _thanks_."

She tries to pass it off casually, but she sees the betrayal and the rejection flash in his eyes.

"I've chosen my side, Adam," she shakes her head. "You're not going to change my mind."

He's silent, that how she knows he's angry with her. His wrath is quiet, like a volcano before it erupts.

"Fine," he growls. "For now, I'll let Him keep you. But you'll realize soon enough which side you truly belong to. You can't fight nature, Faye. One way or other, you'll come to me."

She watches him walk away, his steps burning the ground into cinders and she crosses her arms in efforts to keep from trembling. His words has shaken her more than any physical threat.

_A/N:__ This is part of the AU meme on tumblr. I was only supposed to make a graphic, but I like to add a short dialogue to go with my graphics and I enjoyed the idea so much that it turned into a full blown fic. Don't know if I will leave this as a oneshot or not… there are some plot bunnies stirring in my head…_


End file.
